Dragon's Eye
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Jack is starting to wonder things and giving up on them. Can Chase bring him back with the ways he knows how? Chack oneshot story with a song. Slight OOC/AU. Read and Review. Song: Cat's Eye by Ray Stephens


Not everything in my life was easy. My parents wanted too much of me or wipe from their lives without even trying. Friends were just as bittersweet.

But that box, change everything. I got a name for myself for it. Granted, Wuya was something I could have lived without and still do.

But meeting him, was worth the long over due wait. He gave me a reason to not give up and give a name for myself. A name, he would see through, the darkest apocalypse this world would ever see.

Yet, Chase doesn't see it. How hard I try for him. I understand now, what it means to be a fool in love and get nothing in return. It sucks. More then, the vampires from that movie with that talentlessness chick.

"Moping again, Jack?" Mother asked, coming down into the lab for maybe the first time ever. "Why don't you go out and take a breather, being down here . . . cannot be good for you?" And being caring, mom's style that is. "You're worrying me, honey."

"Yeah, but . . . " No, better not freak her out, with the whole take over the world thing. "Yeah, okay."

"Jack, are you okay? You'd been like this for a while, when we got from our trip. Honey, did something happen, while we were gone?"

"It's nothing." Just love troubles, with a guy, who only sees me as worm or . . . no commit. "Be back around dinner."

"And your favorite will be ready, when you get back." Saying to me, once I near the door.

The night was more chilly then before. But the clouds will take care of it soon. Maybe stopping by the park will do me some good.

Resting on a bench, legs stretch out in front for my eyes to see. Hands deep with my lab coat pockets. A waxing moon is out with dancing stars about. Gray ghosts, we call clouds, becoming thicker and thicker as the minutes tick by. Voices of unwanted and unknown people walk by, not given a glance to a loner, like me. Only tear drops fall from the sky greet me and keep me welcome . . .

Mom was right, staying in the lab for too long, is not good for me.

Little by little, I take notice that the rain wets my hair and washing the dye away. Showing my pale-shell hair for all to see. I don't even notice soon that fresh water rain has a hint a salt in it.

Rising a hand to wipe my face, it wasn't rain. They were tears. Mix with dye from my hair. Is this what it feels like when someone of demonic, yellow eyes and spell casting ways does to a mortal like me? Making you feel like something you're not?

"Damn it!" And let it all for only the night sky to hear.

Until something soft rubs my legs, I look down to see a bird. A raven. Big as my fists put together. I reach out to it with my clean hand. Stroking it. My ruby eyes meet its cat tinted eyes. Reminds me of that person.

"You a loner, too?"

Its talons grip my fingers, but not too hard. Started to scale my arm and perch itself on my shoulder. Making itself at home there.

"Want to be a loner with me, huh." Stroking it again, a way of saying thanks you for staying.

I hear footsteps soon, and they gave a chill more colder then this weather. A sign to start moving. The raven took off in the tree above me, still watching me as I left.

What a time to forget my jack-pack. Real smart, evil boy genius, real smart.

So caught in what I was thinking, I didn't even notice that the people fallowing me, were now in front of me.

"Hey . . . " One said, as the other stayed quiet. The one who spoke, his arm moving to a very unwanted place, as he leaned over me. His lackey making sure I don't make a run for it.

With the first choice was out of the question, the second one, was all I had. I sucker punch him and nut-kick the other guy. Running without giving a look back. But before I could get far, one of them brought me to the ground, knocking me out with a fist meeting my face.

A bloodcurdling scream was all I heard, before everything went black.

My head is pounding. The room won't stop spinning. A voice calls out to me, I choose not to listen and try to sleep once more.

Could have, if the person didn't start shaking me.

"Don't you dare ignore me, Spicer."

No, is it really. Opening my eyes, once more, to see yellow eyes that match the tinted glow of the sun. I fine myself at home, in my lab's cot, I offend use.

"What are you doing here?" Hiding the fact, which deep down, I was happy to see him. "Don't you have a witch of a hag to keep company?" I envy her so much, how close she is to Chase then I'll never get to be.

"Excuse me, worm, for saving you from being mug." And he started for the door, changing into a human form he must have done to get by my parents. "I'll make sure next time. I won't be there."

"Wait!"

"What, Spicer?" His voice sounded softer then before.

"Thanks." Not much else to say in this, not wanting to get slammed into a wall that is. I like where everything is.

He gives a quiet reply back and leaves. Getting pass mom, without much a glance as she comes to check on me. Telling me, whatever he told her, when he brought me back. Slowly taking in everything that mother spoke out.

"What a good friend he is." Looking at me with a smile, one that was always rare to see.

"Yeah, I'm going back to bed." Starting to tuck myself back in the cot, mother stroking my now white hair, giving her goodnights, shutting off the lights, closing my lab's door to a crack; like I was a child scared of the dark, and must be calling a night for herself.

And yet, with the feeling of being alone for the night and catching in some sleep. The feeling of watchful eyes never left me, as I took a trip down to dreamland.

A week past by after that. Mother never brought it up, just to be careful, as she and dad went to get ready for another trip. Another one, I choose not to go with them, again. As many, I have done before this one.

I had the place to myself and stayed in the lab most of the day. Until, a Shen Gong Wu went off. Was this something I should take part in? After that night, showing my most weak side to the man I look up to and made my heart ache for.

No, not this one. Let them fight over it. Be best to stay away as much as I can. In fact, if I hurry, I can catch up with my parents for that trip. Grabbing my jack-pack, small duff bag of things that I would need, then taking off to the air port.

I soon saw them, deactivated my pack and rushing up to them. Telling I took a cab when they saw me. We then headed to Cuba, far enough from all this. Maybe get a fresh start, seeing that after mugging, I never dyed my hair after that. I only did it at first, because of my childhood, no point for it anymore, and it made mom happy.

Anything to see that smile. When I know, I'll never see the one I love to do the same.

"Well, hon, your father is taking me to this restaurant, are you sure don't want to come?" asking as she fix her earrings, glancing at me as I rested on a bed, through a mirror.

Shaking my head. "No, this is your night, I came without much thought of why you guys came here. It's your day, so don't mind me."

Walking over to me, kissing my head. I gave a noise that meant I wasn't a child anymore to her, when she just laughs. "Okay, call us if you need anything." And started for the door.

"I will." Looking out the window, once the door was closed and an hour or so ticked by. Almost jumping out of my skin when I see a figure standing . . . or floating out of the twenty-six floor windows.

We sat in silence, mostly saying that I didn't want him here and to just leave. Sadly it wasn't working. Funny, it always works on dad, when I was a kid. I could walk out of the room, believe me, I would, if they weren't magically lock. Or called for help, if the phones didn't just disappear out of thin air.

"You have some nerve, Spicer."

"Not much as you do, locking me away from the outside world." Pointing out bluntly. "Is there a reason you here, tell me fast before my parents get back."

"They're going to have a long dinner and stay at a hotel for the rest of the night." From the mirror, his eyes glowed, tricking my parents do to just that.

"Well you got me alone. What the hell do you want, Chase?" Keeping calm is the best way to let him know, that he doesn't have the upper hand here. "As if, I'm not showing up to a showdown wasn't bad enough, now you come to mock me of you're win. Your so full..."

He did something, that made the Fourth of July look nothing more then fire starter. To what he made my body do the moment his lips touch mine.

My mind was in a fog, a thick fog of passion and lust. His large hands running over every inch of me, no other had ever seen. Bite marks from hicks to welts to blood dropping was imprinted on me. Keeping my hands above my head, to hold me back, from stopping him or touching him. That hurt more, then any name he'd ever called me. Our girths rubbed together, the friction was becoming too much for me and he knew it. Feeling his smirk against my neck he was toying with.

"Chase . . . " My pleads stop short of a rough kiss.

Feeling those same lips trail down my body. Letting him mark to his fill. Arching when he struck a tender place and set to work with his dragon tongue going deep within me. Gasping for air for my needing lungs. Nearly screaming, but only coming as a silent pant, when a spot was struck, with knowing that, he did it over and over. Spoiling my pucker for the main attraction.

The pain was worth it. Feeling my virgin blood falls to the once white silk sheets. Peaking at his face, he looks so proud to have something no one would ever have. Secretly, I felt the same. His inner dragon could have been slowly taken over, as we became more primal, but he kept it at bay. Whimpers and growls echoed through the air. My body aches for rest, but Chase wouldn't have it. Kept finding ways, until, we both couldn't go anymore.

Close to passing out for a good rest. I was so swore, I wanted nothing more then to rest, yet, I heard the words, that would only happen in my dreams. I hoped that they were real.

Sadly, I only wake up to find everything was back in place in the morning. The sheets look like they were only slept in, nothing more.

My body hurts, proves it wasn't a dream, but the pain only came harder when knowing when it felt, deep inside, that dream, that wonderful, skin withering, wet dream would never come back.

Braking into tears, pleading in some way, he would come back. But, he never did. And that was how my parents found me, when they came back from their very long dinner date.

After that day, the whole cloud nine thing, is only a myth. I stayed within my lab most nights. Like tonight. The door locked, with a sign outside for mortals to read. Knowing well, immortals don't give a shit.

And nigher did I. Working on my latest robot. Hoping this one wouldn't fall apart. Right after getting the last bit done. Arms were soon wrapped around me.

I don't move, holding a poker face, feeling smooth lips kiss the open part of my neck and shoulder. Not even batting an eye, I went on working. I am not giving him the delightedness that he has me wrapped around his little finger. I won't, even if those lips do feel nice.

No, bad jack, bad.

"I have missed you." His voice, sounds very unlike him. "Half a year, isn't that long enough, my Jack."

"When was I ever yours?" Finally finding the inner power to move away from him and go fine some metal and tools to use on the new robot. "I thought you were more of a fuck and run. Seeing that it . . . "

My back met floor, and ruby eyes met demon gold. Our breath mixes together. His dragon form almost slips through, but he was able to keep down.

"If you think for one moment that I would do that to a mate, you are sadly mistaken." He moves in to lock lips, I was able to move away, to buy some time that is to say.

"Is that how you choose mates?" Anger, use it. "I feel sorry for the ones before me then, having to deal with a quicky and not showing your face!"

"And yet, you're the only one that has been able to see my face, after all that." Hiding his face in the nook of my neck, breathing in and out, staying there. "I will be honest, yes, there were others. But they never last that long. They would always leave me, before I could get back to them. Its how I test their love, Sp . . . Jack. Old habits die hard, when you have been around as long as I have. You start to lose trust in others and think there is a reason to be alone."

I never thought of it that way. So this was all a test in way. He's a good at reading people, yes. To test a person will, most likely, is maybe his greatest flaw. Was it when I didn't look him at anymore, or stop going to the showdowns, or when I left and for him to only fine house empty.

"Chase . . . "

"Will you give me a chance? No other has ever gotten?"

Hooking my arms around his neck, whispering the words, I now know he meant before and ask if that night could be recreated once more. Looking me in the eyes and smirking, proof enough that was a big, fat, happy, yes!

With all the drama put away, I was able to have a smile on my face once more. Telling my parents that I was moving out to live with a friend and visit offend. When really I was becoming a dragon's mate and appetence.

I have died and gone to heaven.

Taking my Jack-pack and heading to my new home, once I promise to back for Christmas before leaving.

"I was starting to wonder what was taking so long." Wrapping his arms around me, once I was in reach.

"I know, mom was being over baring again, and my only escape that was I was coming home for the holidays and what not." Giving him a teasing cheek kiss on the side, knowing that would bother him.

"I believe your lips, were to come here, my Jack." Grabbing my chin and leading to the right place.

We soon broke for air.

"I love you."

"我爱你，也是我的白百合的夜晚。" He only then grinned, giving me a wild hint of what was to come when we enter his domain.

No need helping this wimp, I'm all good from here on out.

The End.


End file.
